


Holiday Spirit

by FandomDarling



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Swearing, ivar is cute but psycho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDarling/pseuds/FandomDarling
Summary: A short blurb where Ivar gets into the holiday spirit in his very own special way.





	Holiday Spirit

“Ivar! Let’s go!” I shouted as I buttoned up my jacket. I groaned as I checked my watch.  “IVAR! You’re going to be late! You have PT today did you forget? Ivar? Are you listening to me?” I stormed down the hall only to find our shared room empty.  _ Where the fuck is he?  _ I muttered to myself returning to the living room and dropping onto the couch with a groan. I pulled out my phone and scrolling through my messages. Nothing from Ivar. I heard a thump at the window, turning my head I screamed. Ivar was there, axe in hand and wild-eyed. 

“What the fuck, Ivar?” I yelled, grasping at my heaving chest.

   “Open the door, dovey, I have a surprise!” He said, with a wild laugh. I scurried across the room and opened the door, stepping outside to see Ivar dragging a pine tree across behind him.

“What is this?” I asked, gesturing to his sap covered axe.

   “I know how much you’ve wanted a Christmas tree, so I took it into my own hands and got you a tree.”

I felt my heart swell as I smiled at him.  “Thank you, Ivar, this means so much. Let’s get it inside then, shall we?”  With a little struggle the both of managed to get the tree inside. Ivar immediately began to clean his axe. 

“There is no time for you to clean that now, you have to get to PT, let’s go.” I said, grabbing my keys from their hook.

   “Can I clean it the car?” 

I shook my head.  “Yes, let’s go!” I said, opening the door. Ivar grabbed his crutches and headed towards the door. Once we got into the car. I started the engine, letting it warm up as I watched Ivar cleaning the pine from his axe.   “Ivar?”

   “Yes dove?”

“Thank you, for getting me a tree. It means a lot.” I said turning to face him.

   “You’re welcome. Besides it gave me a good reason to use my new present to myself.” He said with wide grin and waggle of his tongue. I couldn’t help but shake my head.

“Well, thanks for sharing the holiday spirit, psycho. But you’re going to be late” I murmured, shaking my head at his actions before putting the car into drive and pulling out of the lot. I couldn’t help but smile when I heard him mutter "worth it" under his breath. 

  
  



End file.
